pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sumire Hanasaki
Sumire Hanasaki is a pop, wild and carefree idol who uses Fortune Party as her brand. Her song is Miracle Paradise formerly sang by iRis and her main Making Drama is Blooming Castle Garden. She will be voiced by Kanae Itou. She is one of Usagi Hishikawa's original characters and is the first one. She is a comedian but almost all her jokes are quite corny and never heard off, however, she is always ready to give other idols a smile using this. Personality Sumire is a carefree girl full of passion. She is not the typical, clumsy and naive type, protagonist. Sumire is actually very rebellious to the point that she gets detention everyday at Mankai Academy, the school she is attending (Keroro Gunsou world). This is quite ironic because she is the oldest of her circle of friends. Despite all this, Sumire is overall a friendly character. Deciption In Dres Up! Sonata Sumire is the main protagonist of the series and because of this she has appeared in almost all sonatas. Arc 1 After Klara snapped her Friends Ticket causing her to fall into a deep sleep, Sumire becomes serious and determined to save her, despite their relationships in the past, their bickering and disagreements. She was told by Miele Migizuki, younger sister of Lady Arachne, the series main villain that something not right will happen, along with Ichigo. Deciption In Prism Starlights In Prism Starlights, Sumire's role is ironic to her PriPara role but gets more involved during the near end of season 1, as she is the eldest and long running Prism Star. Appearance As a Laala fan, she looks just like her but she normally wears her hair down when not in PriPara. Her coord is a recolor of the Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord made by herself. She has eyes that are similar to Laala's. Outside of PriPara, she has dark purple hair that some of it are tied into two odangos while leaving some down. Like Laala, she wears a pink ribbon on her hair only the heart is green. Her hair is quite shiny at some point. In PriPara she increased in height and her hair becomes longer and are know tied into twintails. In her Rainbow Form, her coord now has wing like add-ons and her hair now has cyan and lime green highlights. Sumire in both the Pretty Rhythm and Keroro Gunsou worlds share the same appearance. Her hair is now like her PriPara self, but only shorter that is now tied with a pair of green hair ties. Her eyes are more darker and her skin gets a little darker to fit with the other characters. Her height also increases there but is still smaller than the rest of the characters. Many of her casual clothes are either colored lime green, purple or cyan. Idol Making Dramas *'Blooming Castle Garden' - her first performed Making Drama. *'Fun Fun Rainbow Express' - her performed Making Drama with Mikan. *'Let's Run! Towards The Twilight' - her Twilights* Making Drama. Lives *'Moonrising Flowers Debut Live - Moonrising Flowers debut live.' *'Sumire's Debut Live' - her debut live that occured in August 23, 2015. *'Three To The Rescue (Performance)' - her live with Mikan that occured in September 7 2015. *'Twilights* Debut Live' - Twilights* debut live in October 16, 2015 *'Sumire's Live For You' - her live that occured in October 17, 2015. *'Moonrising Flowers' Halloween Live' - Moonrising Flowers halloween live that occured in October 24, 2015 *'Sumire's Birthday Live' - Her birthday live that occured in October 31, 2015 which is before her birthdate. *'Twilights* Dawnbreaking Live' - Twilights* live that occured on February 16, 2016. Coords Major *'Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord Floral Version' - a recolorment of Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord that she created herself. This became her casual coord even thou she uses Fortune Party. *'Rainbow-Colored Dream Coord' - her Moonrising Flowers unit coord designed by Sakura. *'Dolly Pink Cyalume Charm Coord' - her Cyalume change coord up until she used the Leaf Chiffon Cyalume Charm Coord. *'Leaf Chiffon Cyalume Charm Coord' - her new and current Cyalume Coord. Minor *'Check Fresh Idol Coord' - the coord she wore for her very first live. *'New Year Sky Blue Sheep Coord' - the coord she wore during her Twilights* Debut live. *'Stripped Seven-Eleven Maid Coord' *'Cyan Gingham Sherbet Coord' - the coord she wore for her birthday live. Relationships *'Laala Manaka' - Sumire is a Laala fan and tends to copy everything from her before but after finding out she must find her own light, she dyed her hair and her Cyalume Coord. She is still a fan of her though. *'Mikan Shiratama' - It was because of Mikan that she was inspired to be an idol that is herself. They both share a sisterly relationship and interest in angels. They're also part of a unit, Moonrising Flowers, with Mizuki, Shion and Mizu. *'Haruka Bokerdole' - Both are looking forward to perform together. She often approaches to her when needed questions. *'Mirai Tojo' - Both wanted to walk around the PriPara garden together. *'Mizuki Hoshizora' - both are in the unit called Moonrising Flowers with Shion and Mizu. *'Shion Todo' - both are in the unit called Moonrising Flowers with Mizuki and Mizu. *'Akane Urawa' - As stated in the roleplay, Preparing For Akane, both are childhood friends and used to go to the Urawa Station in Saitama, Saitama Prefecture. *'Klara Bokerdole' - Klara usually is the one who opposes to many of her ideas and think of them as terrible. *'Ichigo Amanogawa' - they seem to have no close interaction yet but they are both energetic and carefree. Sumire seems to always keep an eye on her. They develop a more closer friendship later on due to the fact that both knew of the Keroro Gunsou world. Etymology Hanasaki (花咲) means blooming flower. Sumire (菫) is the Japanese name for the violets, a purple type of flower. Trivia *She usually gain crushes on boys who has the same surname as her. *Her catchphrase is Sumire on the flower field. *Her nickname is Mimi. *Her birthday falls in November 1. **She said to hate her birthday because its the Day of the Dead and she is afraid of ghosts. **Her birthyear is 1950. This makes her the only idol to have her exact birthyear revealed. *Her favorite flower is the violet. *She is starting a new unit consisting of her, Mizuki, Shion and Mizu. (CLOSED) *Her admiration towards Laala is similar to Akari's relationship to Ichigo from Aikatsu. *She is the class valedictorian which in contrast to Usagi who wants to become salutitorian. *She is the second overall OC to be used by Usagi in the wiki, after Ichigo. *Her blood type is O. *She is the oldest of Usagi's idols and OCs beating Klara Bokerdole (32ys) Gallery *Sumire Hanasaki/Gallery Category:Fortune Party Users Category:Original Characters Category:Pop Idols Category:Idols Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Academy Festival Category:Student Category:Member of Moonrising Flowers Category:Female Category:Members Of Twilights* Category:ParaPrincess Category:Dress Up! Sonata Main Characters Category:Unit Leader